I'll Be
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Stephanie McMahon finds her one. She has everything she's ever wanted, but when tragedy comes along how will she cope?


Disclaimer - I don't own anything of the WWE or the people named in this story. Also the song 'I'll be' belongs to Edwin McCain.  
  
//The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful   
  
Stop me and steal my breath   
  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky   
  
Never revealing their depth.//   
  
I remember looking at you for the very first time. You had just signed a contract with my father. It was just after you had wrestled, and you were all sweaty. You had won of course, of that there was never any doubt. You shook my father's hand and thanked him for the chance to work for him. The smile on your face could have blinded anyone who looked your way, it was incredibly bright.   
  
After my dad had walked away, you looked over at me and your eyes caught mine. They were the lightest shade of blue I had ever seen. They had been captivating, making me freeze where I stood. My breath had left me then and all I could see was you, making me feel weightless, rising past the mountains up towards the sky.   
  
I could have looked into your eyes for forever and a day, but I still wouldn't have been able to figure out what you held behind them. They were your secrets and you hid them well. I wondered then if in the time to come I would ever be able to reveal them from the depths where you hid them so well.   
  
//And tell me that we belonged together   
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above//   
  
A month or two had passed and in those I couldn't help but think of you. I made up my mind and I knocked on your dressing-room door. To say you were surprised to see me was an understatement. The surprise on your face was comical, but then your trademark smile covered your face and again I felt myself rooted in the spot I stood. The nerves I had pushed away came back with force and what little courage I had disintegrated right then and there. I remember the way you had looked at me as I stood there mute and looking like an idiot and to this day I still get that tingly feeling in my stomach. You had reached out and touched my shoulder, it was strong but gentle, and suddenly I didn't feel so bad. I smiled up at you and asked if you would like to have dinner sometime, and to my relief you agreed. So we had gone out, and it was just as I suspected. Perfect. You were the perfect gentlemen. We laughed and we had fun.   
  
The months that came saw us have more dinners, lunches, and such together. Your kisses tasted of heaven and your words were that of a poet, renowned worldwide. One night you took me for a walk through the park. The night air was warm and the stars shone bright above. We sat down on the grass and gazed up towards them in wonder. You pulled me close then, and told me in a whispered that we belonged together.   
  
Yes we belonged together, and I told you that I'd been loving you for such a long, long time, and I didn't expect anything in return. But as always you surprised me and captured my lips with yours and instead of the heartache that I thought was bound to follow, you told me you loved me as well.   
  
// And I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
  
I'll be loves suicide   
  
And I'll be better when I'm older   
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.//   
  
Life was perfect, I had you and you had me. What more could I ask for? Nothing.   
  
Then came the worst news I had ever heard in my life. You had your routine check-up with the trainer, they had taken samples of your blood and when the results came back they shattered both our lives. You had cancer. We were both shocked. It couldn't have been possible, you were as healthy as the day I first met you. There couldn't have been anything wrong with you. But there was. We saw a specialist and he confirmed it.   
  
We walked back from the hospital to our hotel in silence. What could we have said? When we got to our room we sank onto the bed, emotionally distraught, you lay your head onto my shoulder and I felt your silent tears fall onto and down my arm. I knew then that I was your shoulder to cry on.   
  
Why did it have to happen now? Why not when you were older or never? You had so much potential, you were at your peak. I couldn't help but think how I needed you here with me, I couldn't go on without you. When the sun shone bright I couldn't feel its warmth it just felt like rain. I wasn't that strong. I had things I had yet to say, like I would always be the greatest fan of your life.   
  
//And the rain falls angry on the tin roof   
  
As we lie awake in my bed   
  
And you're my survival, your my living proof   
  
My love is alive and not dead//   
  
We lay awake many nights in my bed listening to the rain hit against the window in my bedroom, until the lonely light of the morning shone through my curtains. Yet another day to get through, with your health deteriorating still, we had tried everything from the conventional to the obscure, but nothing worked.   
  
You were the only person I had ever loved and and now I was losing the only thing I had ever wanted. You were living proof that I could love and that my love had been alive and not dead.   
  
It was hard when the day finally came to an end. The memories were always there, the happy ones, the painful ones, all of them. I would never forget one moment of them.   
  
//And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from   
  
the dead   
  
I'm tuned in, I'm turned on, remembered the things that you   
  
said//   
  
When you finally passed away, I could hardly cope. I'd stay awake, sure that I could hear you breathing next to me. I could hear a heart beat. Was it your heartbeat or mine? When I did finally manage to sleep, I could feel your touch, your hand in mine. I closed my eyes and could smell your scent.   
  
I was on a downward spiral, nothing could save me. The only thing that could was buried in the ground. I was holed up in my room, refusing to talk to anyone, since the day of your funeral. I just wanted to drop off the face of the earth. To be with you, up in the sky. I was feeling so lonely, missing you hurt so bad.   
  
I woke up one day and I wasn't in our bed, I was in a hospital bed. Shane had come over only to find me burning up with fever in my room. He told me he couldn't wake me up and had rushed me to the hospital.   
  
What the doctor said that day changed my life. I was three months pregnant. I was pregnant with my child. Our child. I smiled, I had something of you left. I turned my life around and put everything I had into having our baby. Remembering what you said, how you wanted our baby named after you. Your wish came true, Christina Irvine was born on February 7th and she looks just like her father. I'll protect her with my life Chris, just like you would.   
  
//The greatest fan of your life.//   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So guys what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know what you all think :D 


End file.
